


My Knight in Shining Armor (is actually an arsonist)

by dauwtrappen



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Monster Prom Shenanigans, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Typical High School Drama, a lot of fire, and debts, personal debts not the money kind, this is actually quite stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauwtrappen/pseuds/dauwtrappen
Summary: The cafeteria is on fire again.





	My Knight in Shining Armor (is actually an arsonist)

**Author's Note:**

> My internet got cut off yesterday so I couldn't study for my finals... which just resulted me into writing this so uhh enjoy?

The cafeteria is on fire again.

One would _think_ the school would have done something about it by now, seeing as the majority of monsters are low-key thirsty for destruction the whole lot of them. But he guesses that making the building indestructible _and_ fireproof requires too much funds. Or effort. Still, principal Giant Spider should invest in some sprinklers at least, even if there is a high chance of quenching a few fire sprites for good. Hm.

He turns his attention to his friend for a moment as he snuffs out a little flame on his cardigan with his hand. He gives a pointed look to her roaring hair and receives an eye roll. “Are you sure…?”

“Oz”, she begins with a deadpan expression on her face, her hair forming a middle finger towards him. “I’ve been sitting here with you for the past 30 minutes and eaten this slob.” She impales her mashed brains to emphasize while the organ lets out a pained yelp. “ _And_ let you copy my homework. Do you really think I’m that bored that I would start a fire?”

He raises an eyebrow in confusion. “You set fire to the library just yesterday. You even set fire to the Internet.”

“But was I bored?” She gives him a challenging look, shoves a spoon full of pink goo into her mouth and smirks in triumph when he blanches. “Just accept it already, kiddo. I’m not your knight in shining armor.”

He frowns as the heat licks up the walls. He might not be the most observant but even he knows that this kind of fire is nowhere _near_ Amira’s style. She has a more creative approach, a certain _flare_ whenever she feels a bit more homicidal than usual.

“You could be”, he insists, tone almost desperate as he absently watches his tiny phobias eat the sudden flames on their table. There’s a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach as they swallow the fire. Yep. Not Amira’s. “Also, I’m older than you.”

“I could be many things, Oz”, she says wisely. Her hair expands and a part leaps down to her chin to form a beard as she strokes it, glee in her eyes. “But your yearning love, I am not.”

He gives her an affronted look, almost offended that she can joke about it so freely. “Cut that out before I drown you, Am.” He shuffles to the last page of her homework and lets his minions copy the rest, too disgruntled to do it himself. “You know it’s not like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, dark overlord needing to repay a debt or whatever.” She waves with a hand as she chugs down her soda. “Y’know, you should just take it as a blessing. How many monsters can say they got out of things scot free?”

He lets a mouth form on his face as he screeches out on reflex: _“I am fear and fear is me”_ , before he zips back his lips shut and makes them nonexistent again. He looks around hastily, slightly relieved when the cafeteria is almost completely empty aside from themselves and… the ongoing fire. Bless fires.

“Sorry, bro.” Amira winces, probably because of the ringing in her ears from his eldritch horror voice. “Forgot about that.”

He shrugs and gives her an amused look. “Happens to the best of us. Can’t blame you for forgetting about the only fearling in this universe.” And that misnaming one resulted into a reflexive screech of destruction and calamity. Yeah.

“Eh, you should. There aren’t many fire djinns left after all”, she says morosely, her hair making a pouty face. “Did this now just… uhh count as a debt?”

He feels around for the familiar twinge of being indebted before shaking his head. “Funny thing is; it doesn’t feel like one.”

“Maybe it’s the same person who set you on fire from last time.” Amira gives a thumbs up to one of the blobs as they go through her homework and corrects her grammar. “ _Oh,_ I meant the one who _saved_ you.”

He snorts. “I wish. I still _think_ it was you who burned down the cafeteria last time.” Mostly because he cannot be bothered to find the actual person who set fire to the cafeteria from last time. It had been beautiful, excruciatingly painful, but beautiful. It had also saved his grades, which is why he is now suffering from the impending doom of an unresolved debt if he does _not_ find the person.

Being indebted as a monster is one thing, it just requires the monster to pay back the due before they end up as a splatter on a wall. But being indebted _and_ a fearling could and _would_ end him. He downright hates being indebted to someone; there are just far too many customs and manners as a fearling he has to follow in order to not get Fear themselves whopping his ass for being rude. Ah, parents.  

“Still not your savior”, she supplies easily and earns a grumble.

“Listen, I’m on a deadline”, Oz begins as he claps his hands together in front of his face. “It’s almost been two weeks since the blue fire saved me-”

“You mean, burned you to a puddle and sent you to the nurse’s office bedridden for days, which gave you a legit excuse to _not_ do the TA’s assignment? The assignment which was 40% of your grade?” Amira raises her hands in defense when she receives a glare from the depths of the abyss.

“ _Listen, dipshit_ ”, he starts again before diverting his attention to his minions. “Yes, that assignment. Remind me to find the TA’s greatest fear later.” The tiny phobias bob their heads excitedly as they cheer for a new mission. Cute.

“So? You gonna combust because you’re running out of time?” Even though there’s a teasing lilt to her voice, Oz can see the worry in her eyes.

He is worried, too. If he combusts, or implodes (it does not happen that often but he can never be too sure), there is a huge chance an eclipse will happen and then his parents will show up and whoop his ass. He is scared shitless.

“Uh, no. I usually get my migraines before something like that happens, and I haven’t had a headache ever since that incident.”

She hums in understanding. “Well, I’ll have an eye out for you and look for them too. Not that there are _that_ many monsters who burst out in blue flames but who knows. Maybe there’s a dork out there somewhere.” Her hair forms a pair of glasses in front of her eyes before it recedes back to her normal hairdo.

“Thanks, Am”, he says brightly, his eyes twinkling. “Now can you tell me why we’re running late to our class?” They are far too late to _not_ get a detention slip and a reprimand from their teacher, but sitting in a burning building is a lot more appealing than listening to a lecture about calculus. Priorities.  

Amira rolls her eyes. “Because I can’t stand the subject, duh. But”, she grins menacingly. “If you and I come up with a story about the great fire…”

He glances at the fire surrounding them and stifles a chuckle. Figures Amira would give the fire a little magic touch only to skip classes.

“I knew there was a reason to why the flames hadn’t died out yet”, Oz shakes his head in mock distaste. “And you’re also taking credit for something you didn’t do. How sly.”

“You copied my homework, moron.”

“I know”, he says in a defeated tone, cursing her for being the smart one of them. “How do you feel about knights in shining armor?”

“Ugh, fine. I guess I’ll be your knight in shining armor for today, then.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm writing, or why I'm writing this at all. But I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless :D I'm just experimenting at the moment and have no concrete plot for this so if you have any input feel free to add! 
> 
> So, who do you think this dorky blue fire emitter is? :? Also being a fire elemental just means you can do whatever with your hair, right? Well, I think so at least lol
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://chenjinnart.tumblr.com) too! Come and scream at me! : )


End file.
